The ubiquity of headphone ports makes them an attractive option for use as communication channels for attachable hardware devices. For example, 3.5 mm audio ports are standard on many electronic devices and in particular, mobile devices such as smart phones and tablet computers. Such audio ports can be used to provide communication between a host device and a hardware attachment, such as an attachable card reader (e.g., a “reader”) used for reading information from a payment card.